The Princes
by Love332
Summary: Ichiru wants Kaname as his mate that loves his brother Zero. Ichiru gets jealous and want the person he loves away from Zero. Zero also loves that person and is happy that person feels the same way! IchiruxKanamexZero. ON HIATUS.
1. The Young Prince

_**Nice too see you again dear readers.**_

_**Hope you like this story!**_

**Disclaimer_Do not own Vampire Knight**

**Warnings_ Nothing serious. Rating will go to M in the future.  
**

**Pairings- Ichirux?xZero. The middle person is not decided yet. **

**Story summary-The middle person would love Zero not Ichiru, but Ichiru loves the middle person and gets jealous of his brother. Zero also loves the middle person and is really happy that his feelings are returned!  
**

**

* * *

The Young Prince**

A six-year old prince of Cross Kingdom whose name was Zero Kiryuu was doing his daily homework. His uncle Kaien Cross is the king of this peaceful human country. His parents had died in an accident when he and his twin, Ichiru, were only four months old. His uncle had adopted them after his parents death and treated them as his own kids. Uncle Kaien didn't had any kids so that naturally made them the princes of this country.

The young prince stopped doing his homework when the maid knocked his door and asked _''May I come in, Zero-sama?" _With his attention on the door, he said with his childish voice, _''Yes, you may come in."_

The maid slowly opened door and came in, giving a bow to the young prince._ ''Zero-sama, Your Majesty has asked for your presence. He said that it is about tomorrow's ball."_ She said getting out of the room, giving the young prince a second bow. Then she slowly strode forward knowing the little prince would follow her.

Zero groaned childishly and stood up from his comfortable chair. He followed the maid thinking why was his uncle was calling him. He came out of his musings when the maid has stopped before a large oak door giving him a final bow before retreating to do her daily chores.

He knocked the large door and heard the silent but authoritative_ 'Come in.' _The little boy opened the huge doors and went inside where his uncle was sitting on the golden throne chair.

Young Zero came before the king and asked cutely, _''Uncle, Why did you call me here?"_

Kaien, unable to hold himself from the cuteness of his adopted son, gave his cute son a big teddy bear hug. He nuzzled the soft silver hair, enjoying the softness of it. Zero, who was already used to this, returned the warm hug.

_''Zero-chan, how many times I have told you to call me Daddy? I really want my cute two sons to call me that. If you call me Daddy, Ichiru might also. So please! It is really hurts too much." _Kaien said with dramatic crocodiles tears in his eyes.

Zero sighed. If he didn't call his uncle 'Daddy', his uncle would cry all night and he really didn't want more drama in his life. With all his will power he asked again, _''**Daddy**, why did you call me here?"_

Kaien happy to hear 'Daddy' from his son's mouth, kissed the young boy's forehead before straightening up and sitting on his throne again.

_''Zero, tomorrow's ball isn't just your and Ichiru's birthday party. It is the day in which you have to choose your mate that you would like to spend your life with." _Kaien said in a serious voice.

Little Zero looked confusedly at his uncle. _'Mate? What does that mean? Like my Mama and Papa or something like that? _The young prince thought with a cute pout in his face.

Kaien smiled at his confused son and said, _''Yes, like your Mama and Papa. Your mate will be like your best friend and the one who loves you the most and trusts you the most. He will complete you whole and will protect you from any harm. He will be your most cherished person_ _and you will his. Understand, Zero?"_

Zero blushed and nodded. He must have said his thoughts aloud for his uncle to answer. He was feeling warm and giddy on the inside. He really want to meet his mate now. He couldn't wait for the ball to happen.

The little prince was confused at who will be his mate, so he asked his uncle his question, _''Daddy, who will be my mate?" _

The king smiled brightly and replied loving to his eldest son, _"That my dear its for you to decide tomorrow."_

Young Zero stared wonderingly at his uncle, while Kaien was thinking the best spouses for his cute son.

* * *

_Did you like this story? If you do I would like to see how much!_

**So, what middle person you want him to be? _IchiruxKanamexZero, IchiruxTakumaxZero, IchiruxKainxZero, or IchiruxKaitoxZero._**The one who get the most vote wins.

I will put this as KanamexZero until the pairings are decided!


	2. The Ball

_I am really happy that you readers liked this story! Hope you would continue till the end!_

_I thank the readers who reviewed my story- Irmina, LuanRina, KazeKirran, ben4kevin, Hanamaru, Sayomi-hime, aniluja, Clover1212, Sinji Chikorita, LovelyPinkValentine, mpiedz, reshilovesyaoi, cookie lover, Ryzuya, SonamySistah96, vampiie the loner chick and LordLoveless AKA AoiYume-sama._

_I also thanks the readers for reading, alerting and favoring my story!_

_Kaname- 14 votes._

_Kaito- 3 votes._

_Kain- 2 votes._

_Takuma- 0 votes._

_So these are the results of the middle person. As you can see, Kaname passes with flying marks. So he is the middle person._

**Disclaimer_Do not own Vampire Knight**

**Warnings_ Nothing serious. Rating will go to M in the future.**

**Pairings- IchiruxKanamexZero  
**

**Story Summary-Kaname would fell in love with Zero at first sight. Kaname will love Ichiru only as a brother, but Ichiru has already fell in love with Kaname and gets really jealous of his brother, Zero.**** Young Zero also love Kaname and is happy that his heelings are returned! **_  
_

**

* * *

The Ball**

Tomorrow had come as quickly as the air passes by for our two little princes. Zero and Ichiru were getting dressed quickly. Because their guests arrived and still they weren't dressed. They were playing and totally forgot about the ball until the maid scolded them for not getting ready. So they rushed to their rooms and here now they were getting ready for the ball.

The young princes sighed as they finally got dressed. Zero is wearing a white dress shirt with silver buttons on it, a cotton gray coat, white pants with a silver belt tied upon it and white shoes. To top it all, he was wearing silver hairband with a white flower on it. His picture shouted_ 'White Angel'_ that everyone would fall in love for such a cute person like him.

On the other hand, Ichiru is wearing a cotton black shirt with maroon buttons on it, a black dress coat, black pants with maroon belt tied upon it and black shoes. Ichiru had a red rose rested on his coat pocket instead of a hairband like Zero. The picture of him shouted _'Dark Angel' _that everyone would be thrilled to see him, especially the vampires or hunters. It was his dream to marry a high-class vampire or hunter and this is his chance to.

The maid knocked the door and said loudly for the princes could hear her from the other side of the door, _" Princes, its time to show yourself at the party."_

The princes looked at each other and asked at the same time,

_''Are you ready, Ichiru?"_

"_Onii-sima, are your ready?"_

The two stared each other for a bit and started to giggle afterward at the awkward situation. Zero stretched his hand to Ichiru to take which the younger prince took. Then two cute twins left their room with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

The ball room was filled with nobles and the royal families of all the world. The people were dancing waltz while the others were talking excitingly with each other. The hunters,vampires, dragons, and humans talked or danced with each other as they were long past friends instead of long time enemies. It was really an exciting site to behold!

The four best princes that King Kaien has chosen for being his sons' spouses were also there.

On of them being Kaname Kuran who is the ten-year old pure-blood prince of the vampires and the only heir of Kuran Clan. He maybe young, but is the most powerful pure-blood vampire among other pure-bloods and will breach a wall of peace in the future to his enemies like his parents are doing now. His mother's name is Juri Kuran and his father's name Haruka Kuran. They are currently the king and queen of the vampires. The people he could trust are his good friends- Takuma, Kaito, Kain, and Kaien.

The other one is Takuma Ichijo who is a ten-year old noble-class vampire nearly as powerful as Kaname, whom he is close to and respects. With his cheerful and enthusiastic demeanor, Ichijou appears very "un-vampire like", lacking the dark atmosphere that surrounds most vampires and making him appear more like a human. His good friends are Kaito, Kain, and Kaien except Kaname who is his best friend. His grandfather is referred as Ichio who is an important member of Vampire Council.

The third one is Kaito Takamiya who is the fourteen-year old prince of hunters and is the most powerful hunter in the whole world. He hated vampires very much for killing his brother, but those feelings passed as the time passed. He came to an understanding that all vampires aren't that bad. He is also good friends of Kaname, Takuma, Kaien, and Kain.

The last but not least, Akatsuki Kain is the fourteen-year old prince of fire dragons. Kain is incredibly perceptive and frequently sensitive to others' feelings. His only family is his brother Hanabusa. He loves him dearly and would do anything to protect his little brother. He is good friends with Kaien, Takuma, Kaname and Kaito.

Everyone was happy except Kaname who standing at a side with two young ladies talking to him about random things which he really didn't want to hear and was bored out of his mind. He really didn't see why Kaien had chose him as one of spouses for his sons when neither of the sons would choose him. He didn't know that fate has already decided that the two prince would choose our bored Kaname.

He nodded when one of the lady asked him a random question. He looked left and right to get some help from his friends.

He sighed when Kain and Takuma were also engaged with talking with the ladies, and the mischievous Kaito was nowhere to be seen or found.

Suddenly a hand ruffled his hair, Kaname was annoyed that somebody dared to touch him. He looked up to see a smiling face of Kaito Takamiya.

He relaxed and smiled back. His eyes pleaded to do something about the ladies. Kaito smirked at the pleading pure-blood and said to the ladies in a happy-go voice, _''Ladies, leave my dear friend here and chat with me instead! How about it?"_

The ladies nodded. They didn't mind until it was another handsome guy. Kaname took that moment to escape to the balcony. He sighed happily that no one was there. He went to the railing and sat upon it. Relaxing as cool night refreshed him.

Suddenly loud clapping sounded in the ballroom and he knew that the young princes had arrived. He smirked, _" One of them would be my mate, as if. I am hundred percent sure that they wouldn't know that I even exist and choose one of my friends." _He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice the presences of two people behind him till that person got his attention.

_''Are one of the spouses that my Daddy has chosen for us?" _A childish voice asked startling him from his thoughts.

Kaname turned his head around and gasped at what he was seeing in front of him. Without thinking, he exclaimed, _''Beautiful!"_

Two twins were standing right in front of him, one wearing white and silver and the other one in black and maroon. They were both beautiful, but the one who caught his attention was the one on the right. He had the attracting aura that made him feel whole. The other twin had the same aura, but he didn't make him feel whole.

The twins arched an eyebrow at him questioningly, but blushed a deep red at hearing a complement from that handsome stranger. Kaname blushed and turned his head away, hoping to hide his blush. _'This is so embarrassing,' _the blushing Kaname thought.

To be continued...

* * *

_**Hope you like this chapter! Really want to your thought!**_

I know Hanabusa is not Kain's brother, but his cousin! I just put it like that! Hope you don't mind!

**Do you know who was the person on the right who had taken Kaname's interest? *chuckle***

**The next chapter would be all about Zero and Ichiru's point of view and also of Kaname's point of view! Literally, it would be about Kaname, Zero and Ichiru! Hope you would look forward to it!  
**


	3. A Sweet Encounter

_Hello everyone~ Wish you to have a good day or night. _

_Want to thank you **SonamySistah96 **for encouraging me to write this chapter._

_ Also want to thanks the readers who reviewed the last chapter- _**KazeKirran, LuanRina, irmina, LovelyPinkValentine**_,_**ben4kevin, Sayomi-hime, vampiie the loner chick, aniluja, Clover1212, SonamySistah96, hi hi, Gwen Truong **_and the ones who__ alerted and favorited this story. You all are the best!  
_

**Warnings-Nothing serious. Only Zero and Ichiru crying. Rating will go to M in the future.**

**Pairings- IchiruxKanamexZero, **

**Disclaimer-Do not own Vampire Knight.  
**

* * *

**A Sweet Encounter**

The two nervous princes followed the maid as she reached the door of the ballroom were many people were residing in it.

The maid stopped in her walk and turned to her princes, saying gently, '' Princes, please wait here until your names are called."

Zero and Ichiru looked at the maid and nodded their heads obediently. The maid smiled and went in the ballroom to whisper in the announcer's ear that the princes have arrived.

The announcer nodded his head and with his deep and loud voice his announced the princes arrival, ''Ladies and Gentlemen, the princes of this country have arrived. Let us give a loud clap to Prince Zero and Prince Ichiru.''

Loud clapping was heard as the two princes revealed themselves and were now descending down the stairs.

The occupants in the room gasped as they marveled the beauty of the two princes.

Zero and Ichiru were nervous as they gazed to those unknown faces. The people gathered around them, saying how beautiful they were, congratulating for their birthday and etc. The princes smiled and thanked for the nice complements they received from everyone.

The two cute princes sighed as they were finally left alone. Before anyone else could reach them, they took each others hand and gracefully dash to the balcony.

They panted breathlessly from the running. As they gazed up, they were startled to see that someone was already there. They could sense that the boy, who was around their age, was a vampire. Not any vampire but _a pure-blood._

Ichiru's heart burst up as he knew this boy was a high-class vampire. With a confident, but childish voice, Ichiru asked his question, '' Are you one of the spouses that my Daddy has chosen for us?" He knew that he had startled the vampire boy from his thoughts and felt kind of guilty.

The two princes breaths caught in their throats as the handsome vampire boy turned himself to them. The handsome boy was wearing a black tux with a matching black tie. He has wavy brown hair and captivating wine-red eyes. The two stricken princes felt their heart go faster as they locked their eyes on those wine-red ones.

They nearly fainted from the word that came from the handsome boy, ''Beautiful!" The twins arched an eyebrow at him, but blushed a deep red nonetheless.

The strange boy blushed and quickly tried to hide his face which was quite unsuccessful as the two princes had already seen the handsome boy's blush. Ichiru and Zero's heart skipped a bit as they thought,

_'Wow! This vampire boy is so damn handsome. I can tell that this boy will be my future husband. He is like my price from my dreams. Can't wait for my wedding day with my prince.' _Ichiru thought, a big grin plastered on his face as he thought what would happen on his wedding day and _night_ .

_'This pure-blood makes my heart beat faster. He made me blush with just a small complement. Could he be my spouse? Like the love my Mommy and Papa had for each other. For some reason, he makes me feel whole! Uncle Kaien had said that my spouse would make me feel whole. I am so happy I found my chosen one. I have to hurry and introduce my love to my Uncle Kaien.' _Zero thought happily as he grasped the others boy's hand.

Kaname looked questioningly at the twin who grasped his hand. His breath hitched as he drowned himself on those lavender eyes.

Zero blushed as he gazed at the questioning vampire. With his sweet voice he introduced himself and his twin brother, ''Urm.. I am Zero Kiryuu and this boy on my side is my twin brother Ichiru Kiryuu. We are the princes of this kingdom and today is our birthday. We are seven-years-old from today on. Erm.. Could you tell us who you are?" Zero as cutely as he grasped the boy's hand tighter, afraid that the boy will leave.

Kaname was shocked to hear this. _'These two are the princes of this kingdom? That means one of them could possibly be my future wife. Oh! How I thought that they wouldn't even notice me!' _ Kaname's thought jumbled up together. He would have gotten a clue if he heard Ichiru's previous question.

Zero tucked Kaname's hand for he didn't get his answer. With that little tuck, Kaname came to the real world. He smiled apologetically at the cute prince and answered in his sweet voice, ''Sorry Prince Zero. First of all, Happy Birthday to you and your brother, I wish you two to have a long life. Then let me introduce myself. I am Kaname Kuran. Ten-years old. A pure-blood vampire and the only heir of the Kuran Clan." Kaname introduced himself smoothly.

''Oh! I see..Are you also one of my spouses, Kaname-san?" Zero asked sweetly.

Kaname chuckled and replied fondly, ''Please don't call me Kaname-san. It makes me feel old. Just Kaname is fine. As for your question. Yes, I am one of your spouses. Why? Have you already fallen for my charms?" Kaname asked jokingly. He didn't expect a positive answer from the silver-haired boy.

"Yes." Zero blushed a bright red. Kaname was really shocked to hear this. _'Don't tell me he has chosen me as his spouse? For some reason, I am really happy to hear that.' _

Ichiru glares at the scene before his eyes. He didn't like Kaname and Zero getting along so well. He dash to Kaname and hugged the older boy. ''I like you too, Kaname. Please be my spouse!" Ichiru pleaded and cried as he hugged tighter the older boy.

Kaname was frozen like a stone. He didn't expect the other twin to hug him so suddenly and say something like that. Unconsciously, he put his arms to comfort the crying boy. Feeling guilty that Ichiru was crying. As he looked up to see where Zero was, his heart broke as he saw the teary eyed boy.

Zero's heart shattered as he saw his brother and Kaname hugging. Stupid tears fell down from his eyes. He didn't know why, but he wanted Kaname just for himself even if they just met. He didn't like anyone touching his Kaname.

Zero was startled as he was pulled against a soft chest. He looked up to see a gentle smiling face of Kaname. He cried harder as dived his face on Kaname's chest.

Kaname hugged two princes lovingly, already feeling the attachment between him and the boys.

After some minutes of crying, the princes stopped and looked longingly at Kaname.

''Kaname..." Zero and Ichiru whispered.

''Zero and Ichiru." Kaname replied gently. ''I don't know who I will choose, but I know I have special feelings for you two. So don't cry, my two cute princes." He continued as he looked at the two pairs of lilac eyes.

The two princes smiled happily and pulled Kaname after them, saying, ''Kaname, you have to meet, Daddy." The two grinned at each other.

_'What I have gotten in myself to?' _Kaname asked himself as he was forcefully pulled inside the ballroom.

* * *

_Hope all of you liked this!_

_He he! I really enjoyed writing this chapter!_


End file.
